Governmental Affairs Committee
The Governmental Affairs Committee (GAC) is one of the six standing committees, and one of the three internal committees, of the UCF Student Senate, the legislative branch of the Student Government Association.Title III: The Legislative Branch Unlike the Conference Registration and Travel Committee (CRT), Financial Allocations for Organizations Committee (FAO), and the Legislative, Judicial, and Rules Committee (LJR) whose members are elected by the Senate in accordance with Chapter 307.2 of Title III, GAC members are appointed by the Speaker of the Senate in accordance with Chapter 308.2 of Title III. Under Senate rules, GAC is limited to a total of twelve members including the committee chair and vice chair. Each member of the committee is appointed by the Speaker during a meeting of the Senate before they may attend their first meeting as a voting and debating member.Title III: The Legislative Branch In accordance with the Sunshine Act, the committee meetings are open to the public, and all documentation of these meetings are public record.Title XII: Student Government in the Sunshine Act Background The Governmental Affairs Committee was primarily designed to investigate and respond to political and legal developments on the local, state, and national level that affect the University of Central Florida. The committee's work is composed in large measure on the composition of resolutions expressing the sentiments of the student body through its elected representatives, the organization of referendums to reflect the will of the students directly, and working with the Governmental Affairs Division and the Student Affairs Division in the Executive Branch to help manage student services. In the past, GAC shared jurisdiction with the Service and Public Relations Committee. This was seen in the 43rd Student Body Senate over the controversy related to GAC Chair Hellinger introducing Resolution 43-17 through the committee instead of introducing it to the Senate to be referred to the SPR committee. SPR has since been disbanded and its jurisdiction delegated to GAC. Jurisdiction Under Senate Rule 2: Standing and Ad Hoc CommitteesSenate Rule 2: Standing and Ad Hoc Committees states: Rule 2.01, At the first meeting of the Student Senate following the completion of Fall term elections, the Speaker of the Senate shall appoint the following standing committees: ''Portion Omitted : ''G. The Governmental Affairs Committee (GAC), which shall: :: 1. Debate, amend, and pass (favorably or unfavorably) all measures pertaining to governmental and student affairs. :: 2. Be in constant review of legislation at the national, state, and local level that affects the students at the University of Central Florida. :: 3. Be in constant review of University and Board of Governors policies, regulations, and resolutions. :: 4. Be in constant review of matters including, but not limited to, educational, environmental, economic, transportation, health, safety, and social concerns on University of Central Florida campuses. :: 5. Collaborate with the Director of Governmental Affairs and Director of Student Affairs to further educate students on these matters. Membership 43rd Student Senate Membership: *Michael Altfield *Matthew Arbos, Vice Chair *Kyle Besley *Frank Hegedus *Thomas Hellinger, Chair *Brittany Lane 46th Student Senate Membership: *Joshua Burbridge *Lauren Croft *Alanna Fulk, Chair *Kristina Furstenberg *Meghan Kircher *Siavash Mohammadalipoor *Stephen Phillips *Christina Stoecker, Chair *Brian Zagrocki, Vice Chair Resolutions 36th Student Senate Resolutions: *Resolution 36-05, UCF students against opening Church Street after 7pm *Resolution 36-06, Resolution in opposition of specific provisions of the USA Patriot Act and related Executive Orders that infringe upon civil rights and liberties *Resolution 36-09, Resolution supporting the UCF Campus Master Plan as adopted by the Board of Trustees January 23, 2003 37th Student Senate Resolutions: *Resolution 37-03, Resolution showing the 37th Student Senate support for raising the student Activity and Service Fee *Resolution 37-05, Resolution in support of establishing a formal book order policy and deadline as set forth by the University of Central Florida *Resolution 37-10, Resolution in support of the Governmental Affairs Committee's "Education Emancipation" Campaign against the detrimental Block Tuition and Limit on Excess Credit Hours *Resolution 37-22, Resolution expressing UCF Student Body's opposition of Florida House Bill 0021 *Resolution 37-25, Resolution supporting parking for student research employees in front of the Surface Engineering & Nanotechnology Facility at Research Parkway *Resolution 37-27, Resolution in Support of The Judicial Council's Expanded Authority to Hear Parking Citation Appeals Cases *Resolution 37-28, Resolution in support of the creation a school of medicine to be located at the University of Central Florida *Resolution 37-30, Resolution in Honor and Memory of Officer Mario R. Jenkins, 1976-2005 38th Student Senate Resolutions: *Resolution 38-02, Resolution in support of the creation of the Arts II Complex at the University of Central Florida *Resolution 38-06, Resolution Endorsing the Repeal of the Higher Education Act, Drug Provision *Resolution 38-15, Resolution in opposition to Florida House Bill 205 and Florida Senate Bill 458 *Resolution 38-16, Resolution in opposition to House Bill 717 *Resolution 38-17, Resolution in support of posting the results of the Student Perception of Faculty Instruction Surveys on the My.UCF.edu website and of the creation of an online database 39th Student Senate Resolutions: *Resolution 39-04, Resolution in Support of Free Speech and Peaceable Assemble on Campus *Resolution 39-07, Resolution opposing the adoption of the University of Central Florida's Academic Enhancement Program and any similar program at the University of Central Florida *Resolution 39-08, Resolution supporting sustainable practices and policies at the University of Central Florida and endorsing the Declaration of Independence from Dirty Energy *Resolution 39-09, Resolution Calling for Implementation of a Medical Amnesty Protocol (MAP) *Resolution 39-15, Resolution in Opposition to Senate Bill 1710 and Differential Tuition *Resolution 39-19, Resolution Opposing Governor Christ's Proposed Budget Cuts for the State University System and the University of Central Florida *Resolution 39-20, Resolution calling for the disarmament of Taser stunning devices on campus 40th Student Senate Resolutions: *Resolution 40-06, Resolution expressing solidarity with the workers at UCF struggling for better work conditions *Resolution 40-08, Resolution calling for a Referendum Election to Solicit the Opinion of the Student Body on Implementing Equal Punishment Guidelines for Minor On-Campus Marijuana and Alcohol Use *Resolution 40-09, Resolution Endorsing the Application of Building Standards to Educational Facilities and Senate Bill 562 *Resolution 40-10, Resolution Urging UCF Dining Services to offer Kosher, Organic, Vegetarian, Vegan, and Healthier Options on a Year-round Basis *Resolution 40-11, Resolution Calling for a Referendum Election on Creating a Sustainability Fund through the Implementation of a "Green Fee" *Resolution 40-12, Resolution Opposing Florida Senate Bill 1320 *Resolution 40-13, Resolution Urging the University of Central Florida Administration to Improve Graduate Student benefits *Resolution 40-14, Resolution for the University of Central Florida to Establish Kosher Dining Options for the Student Body *Resolution 40-15, Resolution opposing Senate Joint Resolution 2308, the extreme disempowerment of the Board of Governors and the abolishment of the independent State Board of Education *Resolution 40-18, Resolution in Support of Textbook Affordability *Resolution 40-20, Resolution Endorsing House Resolution 5842 and House Resolution 5843 in the U.S. Congress' *Resolution 40-21, Resolution Supporting the Board of Trustees Exempting Second-Year Students from Differential Tuition *Resolution 40-32, Resolution Urging Business Services to Reinstate the UCF Identification Card Off-Campus Program 41st Student Senate Resolutions: *Resolution 41-14, Resolution Opposing the Immediate Establishment of the Technology Fee *Resolution 41-20, Resolution Supporting the Creation of the SunRail *Resolution 41-21, Resolution Opposing Increase to the Capital Improvement Trust Fund Fee and Senate Bill 1996/House Bill 499 *Resolution 41-22, Resolution Opposing Varying the Amount of Tuition Differential by Course *Resolution 41-26, Resolution Calling for a Referendum Election Regarding the Due Process Rights Guaranteed to Students by the Golden Rule *Resolution 41-35, Resolution Supporting ConnectUS *Resolution 41-36, Resolution Endorsing the College Housing & Infrastructure Act (CHIA) of 2009 42nd Student Senate Resolutions: *Resolution 42-01, Resolution Calling for the Implementation of the [[Alcohol Emergency Policy *Resolution 42-06, Resolution Supporting HR 3221, the Student Aid and Fiscal Responsibility Act of 2009 *Resolution 42-10, Resolution Supporting Sunrail, Tri-Rail, and High-Speed Rail *Resolution 42-11, Resolution Supporting the Development, Relief and Education for Alien Minors Act *Resolution 42-26, Resolution Supporting Early Voting on Campus *Resolution 42-39, Resolution Proposing Bright Futures Scholarship Reform *Resolution 42-50, Resolution Calling for Greater Inclusiveness of Transgender Students at the University of Central Florida *Resolution 42-52, Resolution Calling for a Student Bicycle Cooperative Located on the UCF Campus *Resolution 42-54, Resolution for Distracted Driving Awareness at the University of Central Florida 43rd Student Senate Resolutions: *Resolution 43-10, Resolution Against Establishing Flat Rate Tuition at the University of Central Florida *Resolution 43-13, Resolution Calling for the Enumeration of Agency and Departmental Policy *Resolution 43-17, Resolution In Support of Expanded Availability of Electronic Textbooks 45th Student Senate Resolutions: *Resolution 45-03, Resolution in Support of the Aim Higher Florida Campaign (Chair Young) *Resolution 45-04, Resolution in Support of Florida Bright Futures (Chair Young) 46th Student Senate Resolutions: *Resolution 46-05, Resolution in Support of Senate Bill S.815, the "Employment Non-Discrimination Act of 2013" (Senator Tuthill) *Resolution 46-06, Resolution in Support of Senate Bill 84 which grants all military veterans in-state tution (Senator Fulk) *Resolution 46-07, Resolution in Support of Commending the University of Central Florida Football Team, Coaching Staff, and Players (Chair Stoecker) *Resolution 46-08, Resolution in Support of House Bill 355, an Act Relating to Postsecondary Education Textbook and Instructional Materials Affordability (Vice Chair Zagrocki) *Resolution 46-09, Resolution in Support of Florida House Bill 239, the "Florida Competitive Workforce Act" (Senator Phillips) *Resolution 46-10, Resolution Thanking Provost Tony G. Waldrop for His Service to UCF (Senator Fulk) *Resolution 46-11, Resolution in Support of the People of Venezuela as they Protest Peacefully for Democracy (Senator Fulk) *Resolution 46-12, Resolution in Support of HB 851, an Act Relating to Postsecondary Education Tuition and Fees (Chair Stoecker) *Resolution 46-25, Resolution in Support of the Collegiate Housing and Infrastructure Act (Chair Stoecker) References Category:Student Senate Category:Student Senate Committees